Just a Little Revenge
by Azaisya
Summary: In Aurora's dreams, her father visits her to ask her forgiveness. It doesn't go quite the way he planned. He most certainly didn't expect his easygoing daughter to start yelling at her deceased father. crack!fic, of sorts, I guess, no pairings, Oneshot.


**So. I have one thing to say about this particular ficlet: I really hope Aurora isn't out of character... I have a feeling she is... But this is kind of a crack!fic, so I suppose it's okay? Oh, and under what category would this story be?**

**The rest of this A/N has nothing to do with this story, so if you're not interested then go ahead and skip to the story. I'll prolly put it on my profile, too. I have said before I'm terrible at updating. And it's true. That's partially why I mostly do oneshots. My updating tends to be sporadic at best, and all over the place in terms of fandoms. Once I leave a fandom behind, it is highly unlikely I'll go back, unless I found a half-finished story buried somewhere and wanted to finish it. But now for this super short weird little ficlet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maleficent.**

* * *

_Aurora. . . ._

_Aurora. _

_Aurora!_

She was dreaming; she knew that. Her vision was obscured by darkness and mist, but there was that darned voice, calling to her.

_Aurora. . . ._

_Aurora. _

_Aurora!_

She looked around, her golden hair swirling the mist around her. "Who's there?" Her voice was muffled, but still clear enough to her.

A voice, deep and hoarse, hissed back, "Aurora. . . ."

Slightly annoyed, the girl demanded, "Yes, yes, I know. I'm here. Where are you?"

A figure materialized, seemingly out of the mist itself.

Aurora jerked back, eyes widening. "Father!" she gasped. But he wasn't her father. Not really. The late King Stefan may be her father by blood, but she will never again consider him her father.

The specter came forwards hesitantly. "Oh, Aurora. . . ."

The Queen immediately leaped backwards. "Stay away from me!" she snapped, "I don't know how you can live with yourself after what you did to Maleficent!"

_Of course_, a part of her mind said, _he doesn't. He's dead, remember?_

_I don't care_, she told herself.

Stefan winced at the name. "I —"

"Took her wings!" Aurora was on a roll, finally releasing all the pent-up fury she had gathered after finding said wings in her father's castle. He may have lost his marbles in life, but here he was sane enough to know what she was talking about. "You betrayed her and left her there alone! You deserve what she did to you!"

The former King finally snapped back, "She cursed you!"

"And then broke it," she retorted. _Am I talking back? _she wondered faintly,_ Why am I doing that?_

Finally, Stefan lowered his head. "If I hadn't, I never would've gotten the throne. You wouldn't have been a princess."

Unable to bite back the un-ladylike sound, Aurora snorted. Scathingly, she asked, "Do I _look_ like I care? I can't believe you would do that to her! You stole her heart, _and_ her wings! There's not much more you can take from a faerie, you know. I can't believe you're my father. You were a paranoid, decrepit, cowardly man. You had something good and _pure_ and then you went and _ruined_ it!" She was shouting. It was so uncharacteristic for her, the sweet tempered Sleeping Beauty.

Interrupting her little rant, Stefan asked, softly, "Can you forgive me?"

Aurora stared at him. "Can I forgive you?" she echoed. At his hopeful nod, she asked pointedly, "Why are you asking _me_?" Without giving him the chance to reply, she continued, "You should be asking _Maleficent_. You should get down on your hands and knees and beg her for her forgiveness. I just happen to be the unfortunate person who shares your blood."

For a second, the two just stared at each other, one seething and the other stunned.

And then Aurora added, "Look . . . if it was my place to forgive you, I probably would. I wouldn't be able to help it; it's who I am." She sighed, distractedly running her hands through her hair. "I don't really want to see you, you know. It is kind of your fault I was cursed in the first place. And this is my dream, so get out of it."

She awoke not long after. It was only then did she clap her hands to her mouth, horrified. "I just shouted at my father!" she whispered, horrified, "That was so rude, Aurora!"

After a second, though, she frowned. "But he deserved it. . . ."

* * *

**Yeah... warned you it'd be weird. But I just really thought this scene was going to happen in the movie (or, rather, Aurora confronting her father about the wings), but it never did (if it did, I can't remember it :P). And I'm assuming Maleficent told her about her past, because I'm sure Aurora has a pretty good puppy face. **


End file.
